


Endlessly Hopeful

by ravenselle



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, light on plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenselle/pseuds/ravenselle
Summary: Something about his tone of voice must have made Kaito concerned because he quickly looked up. His eyebrows knit together and he folded his newspaper, setting it on the corner of the desk.“Rough day?”“Mm.” Yagami sighed loudly as he sat on the ancient leather sofa, staring up at the ceiling.“You wanna talk about it?”Yagami made a sour face and Kaito chuckled at him.“C’mon man, why don’t you take a break? Have some fun?”Yagami smirked and turned his head at him. “Fun, huh?”
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Endlessly Hopeful

Sometimes the neon lights reflecting from the endless puddles after a rain would calm Yagami after a stressful day of freelance detective work, but not today. His head was hanging low as he walked through the glass double doors and trudged up the flight of stairs. He started pulling his keys out but saw warm light filtering through the slats on the window and walked in.

“Hey, Ta-bo,” Kaito said, not bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading. He was sitting behind Yagami’s desk, his leg slung over the other.

“Hey.”

Something about his tone of voice must have made Kaito concerned because he quickly looked up. His eyebrows knit together and he folded his newspaper, setting it on the corner of the desk.

“Rough day?”

“Mm.” Yagami sighed loudly as he sat on the ancient leather sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Yagami made a sour face and Kaito chuckled at him. 

“C’mon man, why don’t you take a break? Have some fun?” 

Yagami smirked and turned his head at him. “Fun, huh?”

“Yeah, when’s the last time you took a break, huh?”

“Don’t remind me,” Yagami said, groaning and clicking his tongue. “It’s just been rough, y’know? Either I can’t find any jobs or the ones I do get are backbreaking stuff that takes almost a week or more to solve.”

“C’mere,” Kaito said, uncrossing his legs. “Things’ll start getting better soon, I can feel it.”

Yagami sighed and shucked his jacket off, hanging it from the coat rack before climbing into Kaito’s open lap. He welcomed the gentle kiss Kaito was pulling him into as he crossed his wrists behind Kaito’s neck, sighing against his warm lips. 

“You really think things will get better?” Yagami asked, his words muffled against Kaito’s mouth. 

“Of course,” Kaito said, holding Yagami’s waist in his strong hands, stroking him with his thumbs. He was looking up at Yagami adoringly and the attention made his face warm.

Yagami smirked and ground his ass against Kaito’s crotch, grinning at the choked out noise Kaito let out. Yagami started kissing the corners of his lips as he unbuttoned his garish shirt, the wet puffs of air Kaito was letting out made his ego swell. 

“Did you miss me?” Yagami asked slyly. He started thumbing Kaito’s nipples gently, toying with them in that infuriatingly slow way he knew drove Kaito wild. 

Kaito scoffed, trying to act like he wasn’t affected--but Yagami knew that look on his face: pupils threatening to overtake his irises, trembling brows as he tried to keep his expression even, the pale pink rising up his neck. Yagami continued grinding on him, his own erection growing as he felt Kaito’s begin digging into his ass. 

Yagami was about to say something snarky--probably something about Kaito having prettier tits than any of the girls in town--but Kaito grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yagami moaned as he felt Kaito’s warm tongue probing into his mouth. He moved his attention from just Kaito’s nipples and started squeezing his generous pecs, grinning against his mouth when Kaito let out a surprised moan.

“When are you gonna get tired of playing with ‘em?” Kaito asked breathlessly, nipping at Yagami’s warm neck.

Yagami laughed, grinning at the feeling of the strong flesh beneath his fingers. “Never, man. Besides, I know you love the attention.”

“Do not,” Kaito argued stubbornly, but the breathy moan that escaped his lips when Yagami pinched his nipples revealed his true feelings. 

They continued kissing, Yagami rocking his ass back and forth on Kaito’s erection, both of them enjoying the other’s warm presence. 

“I missed you, Kaito,” Yagami said, cradling Kaito’s face in his hands. He smelled like cologne and soap and his cheeks were stubbly beneath his fingers.

Kaito smiled softly and pulled him back into another kiss, much softer and gentler than anything else that evening. “I missed you, too. It was only a few days, but I kept thinking I saw you everywhere.”

“Maybe you did,” Yagami said, laughing, tucking an unruly lock of hair behind his ear. “I was undercover for most of it.”

Kaito shook his head. “Nah, man, I woulda known if it was really you. I just missed you a lot.” 

Yagami wrinkled his nose, about to call him cheesy or a huge dork, but Kaito suddenly stood up, easily picking Yagami up by the waist and gently setting him on the desk in front of them.

“The files!” Yagami said, twisting to look beneath him to make sure there were no case files they’d ruin.

Kaito laughed into Yagami’s neck, his breath tickling him and sending shivers up his spine. His whispered voice made his stomach swoop, “already cleaned up.”

Yagami laughed breathlessly and wrapped his legs around Kaito’s waist, pulling him closer, their erections slotting together as they slowly ground their clothed cocks together. 

“You think I’m only good for one thing?” Yagami teased, undoing Kaito’s belt as Kaito started pulling Yagami’s shirt off. 

Kaito scoffed. “Oh, please. You’re the hornier one here.”

“Am not,” Yagami said, groping Kaito’s thick erection through his boxers, grinning when he saw a wet spot beading in the fabric.

“Whatever,” Kaito said, grinning and assisting Yagami in pulling his boxers down. “Get those pants off, I can never manage. How do you even fit in those things?”

Yagami rolled his eyes and began shimmying his way out of his skinny jeans as Kaito dug through the desk drawer for their well-loved bottle of lube. 

“Flip over,” Kaito said, gently patting Yagami’s tanned thigh as he urged him to lay on his belly. 

“Tired of seeing my face already?” Yagami teased, grinning over his shoulder as he situated himself over his desk. 

“Like seeing your muscles work,” Kaito said simply, warming lube between his fingers.

“Huh?”

“I like watching your back muscles twitch while I finger you,” Kaito said, leaning over to kiss between his shoulder blades. He slipped a finger inside Yagami’s ass, making him gasp.

“See, like that,” Kaito said. “Just one finger and your muscles are working.”

Yagami rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it, man.”

Kaito hummed, pressing another impossibly thick finger inside his sensitive ass. Yagami moaned as the neglected nerves inside him lit up as Kaito stimulated them, twisting and scissoring his fingers.

“Love to watch this,” Kaito said, kissing from the nape of his neck across his shoulder blades. “You’re trembling already. You’re so sensitive, it’s cute.”

“Cute?” Yagami huffed out a breathy laugh. “Not something you usually want to hear with a man’s fingers stuffing your ass.”

“Man, shut up,” Kaito said, his voice affectionate.

“Make me.”

There was barely a pause before Yagami felt Kaito’s fingers tugging at the corner of his lips. Yagami laughed and opened wide, gladly allowing Kaito’s fingers to hook into his mouth. He laved his tongue over them, drool already beginning to leak from his bottom lip as he mapped every centimeter of Kaito’s warm skin.

He tried to speak but his words came out garbled, making Kaito laugh. “What was that? Mind repeating yourself?”

Yagami started sucking his fingers, treating them like he was giving a blowjob, bobbing his head as much as he could manage. Kaito made a choked noise behind him, making Yagami grin, satisfied he’d flustered him. He wasn’t prepared for Kaito pressing a third finger inside his ass, stretching him even wider.

He panted loudly, flexing his fists as he tried to adjust. He was drooling even more now but he could worry about cleaning that later. Kaito’s fingers were stretching him easily, his thick fingers scissoring in and out and he prepped him.

“I could watch the way your back flexes all day,” Kaito said, kissing the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Feels good?”

Yagami nodded frantically, unable to speak clearly with the fingers in his mouth. As much as he loved running his mouth, sometimes he enjoyed it just as much when Kaito got him to shut up and let him suck on his fingers. 

“You ready?”

Yagami nodded again, thrusting his ass back onto Kaito’s fingers to prove his point. Kaito chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass, leaving Yagami feeling empty and needy for more. He rolled onto his back, holding his arms out. Kaito immediately leaned closer and let himself be pulled into Yagami’s embrace. He hurriedly stroked his cock with lube and lined himself up.

“Fuck. Ta-bo,” Kaito said, panting. “Ready?”

“Yes, yes, hurry up,” Yagami urged, wrapping his strong legs around Kaito’s thighs. He tried to pull him closer but Kaito was moving at his own pace, teasing Yagami’s sensitive rim with his thick cockhead, thrusting against him without pushing in.

“Hurry,” Yagami said, wrapping his arms around Kaito. He suddenly felt a burning desire to touch him, all of him. He started running his hands up and down Kaito’s sides, the sculpted muscles trembling as the touches got to Kaito.

“You’re so impatient,” Kaito murmured, but he finally began pushing inside. 

Yagami moaned loudly, throwing his head back. He gasped, his mouth wide open as he was speared open by Kaito’s cock. No matter how often they fucked, Yagami could never get over just how  _ thick _ Kaito was. 

“Y-y-you’re so big,” Yagami stuttered out, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he struggled to keep his ass relaxed. 

Kaito grunted, his brows knit in concentration. “Tight.”

Yagami whined as Kaito bottomed out. He dragged his hands over the desk listlessly, searching fruitlessly for something to hold on to. “Hurry up.”

“Shut up, man,” Kaito said, a bead of sweat running down from his forehead. 

“It’s… It’s been so long,” Yagami said, pushing himself up by his elbows to face Kaito better. “Missed you rearranging my guts like this.”

Knowing it was pointless to tell Yagami to shut up again, Kaito leaned in and kissed him again, entwining their tongues as he slowly started thrusting into Yagami’s impossibly tight, furnace-hot ass. 

“You feel so good,” Kaito murmured against Yagami’s lips, his breathing heavy. They rested their foreheads together, their gazes meeting. They were practically sharing the same breaths with how close they were and Yagami felt a warm surge of affection. He reached one hand around to grope Kaito’s ass while the other cradled his face, pulling him into another kiss.

He’d never felt this touch starved before. Yagami couldn’t stop himself from running his hands across Kaito’s abs, his waist, his nipples, his pecs, anything he could reach. The attention made Kaito’s hips stutter, his usually immaculate rhythm shaken by Yagami’s touches.

“Missed you,” Yagami said quietly, pulling him into another kiss. 

Kaito quirked a smile. “It was only a few days.”

“A few days too many,” Yagami said, closing his eyes and moaning as Kaito thrust particularly hard. “Again. Need you to fill me up, make me yours.” 

Kaito groaned, resting his forehead against Yagami’s again as he thrust deep inside Yagami again, his thick cockhead catching on his sensitive rim before shoving deep inside, making Yagami see white as his cock dragged against his prostate.

“Right there,” Yagami panted, his eyebrows dug together as Kaito started thrusting deeply.

Kaito reached his hand down to start jerking Yagami off, but he stopped him. Kaito gave him a questioning look, but Yagami wrapped his fingers between Kaito’s, smiling softly at the choked sound Kaito let out. His hips stuttered wildly as he gripped Yagami’s hand tighter, burying his face in Yagami’s sweaty neck.

Yagami moaned at all the sensations he was feeling: feeling so full from Kaito’s cock, the warm presence of Kaito nearly laying on him, the humid puffs of air against his neck, Kaito’s fingers intertwined with his. Kaito was close enough that his abs were rubbing against Yagami’s cock, giving him much needed relief after so long without touching himself. 

Kaito was thrusting fast and hard now, desperately chasing his orgasm while his thrusts made Yagami’s cock ooze clear precum. 

“Harder, need harder,” Yagami slurred out, his head thrown back as Kaito quickly obliged him. 

Yagami nearly yelped when Kaito reached his other hand down and jerked him quickly, his grip just a hair too tight, but it was enough to make him cum across his abdomen. He moaned as Kaito fucked him through it, not even pausing as Yagami came. He stroked his cock, milking every last drop as Yagami’s moans turned higher and higher pitched as overstimulation set in. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Kaito’s grip on his hand tightened, his hips stilled, and he started groaning loudly as he came inside him.

They were both panting loudly, the lazy ceiling fan above them doing little to cool their feverish skin.

“Needed that,” Yagami croaked out, his voice sore after so long without Kaito. 

Kaito chuckled and pulled out, making Yagami yelp at the suddenness.

“Hey, give a guy some warning!” Yagami said. “W--ohhh.”

Kaito had dropped to his knees in front of Yagami, beginning to eagerly lap at his puffy, red hole. 

“You’ve got a cute asshole all the time,” Kaito said between swipes of his tongue. “But especially when you’re wrecked from me.”

“Sh-shut up,” Yagami said, covering his eyes with his arm as he moaned. “Fuck…”

Kaito was thorough in his actions, spreading Yagami’s cheeks while he meticulously lapped his own cum from Yagami’s well-loved hole. “You taste good.”

“You’re tasting yourself,” Yagami said, laughing. His cock was resting half-erect against his thigh, twitching every so often when Kaito would swipe his tongue just right. 

Soon, though, it became clear that Kaito was doing more than just cleaning his cum from Yagami’s sensitive hole. He was pressing his tongue inside, kneading Yagami’s cheeks and stroking his sensitive inner thighs.

Yagami sighed. “You wanna go again, really? You’re usually done after one round.”

“But you aren’t,” Kaito said. He nudged his fingers against Yagami’s hole and started fingering him, faster and more insistent than when he was just preparing him.

Yagami moaned and dug his fingers into Kaito’s clipped hair, his eyes shut tight as he let himself be taken care of. He gasped, his back arching off the desk as he felt Kaito’s warm mouth on his cock. He tightened his grip on Kaito’s head and urged him to continue, his hips weakly thrusting up into Kaito’s mouth as his prostate was stimulated.

“Kaito,” Yagami whined, his voice catching on the vowels. “More, I need more.”

Kaito chuckled around his cock, making Yagami gasp and thrust up, which Kaito gladly accepted. He started bobbing his head, keeping eye contact with Yagami as he continued fingering him insistently. He was teasing his prostate mercilessly as he bobbed his head on Yagami’s cock. Though his cock wasn’t as thick as Kaito’s, he was longer than average and Kaito sometimes struggled to take the whole thing. But not tonight.

Yagami gasped when Kaito took his entire length into his mouth, furrowing his brows as he got used to the intrusion. Yagami was moaning endlessly now, saying how good he looked, how hot his throat felt,  _ oh fuck do that again _ .

Yagami couldn’t get enough whenever Kaito was able to swallow around his cock, his throat contracting around his sensitive cockhead and making him shudder and whine. Kaito used his free hand to hold Yagami’s hips down and slowly bobbed his head, just a little. 

“Kaito… Kaito… Oh, fuck. You’re doing so good,” Yagami was blabbering now, running his fingers through Kaito’s hair, wishing it was just a little longer so he could tug on it. He felt overwhelmed, his ass sensitive from being fucked and lovingly eaten out, his cockhead inside Kaito’s throat. It was almost too much. 

He placed his hand over where Kaito was holding his hips down, interlocking their fingers together again. He swore that Kaito’s eyes twinkled, crinkling as if he were smiling. Then Kaito began rubbing his prostate insistently, keeping Yagami’s gaze as he started bobbing his head faster. He hummed around his cock, making Yagami arch his back and moan loudly. 

Kaito held his hand tightly as he started cumming, thick ropes of cum spilling down Kaito’s throat. He panted loudly as Kaito continued working his prostate and sucking his cock, milking every drop from him. His head bobs slowed down as Yagami became twitchy with overstimulation, and he eventually pulled his fingers out after he let Yagami’s cock out of his mouth.

“How was that?”

Yagami didn’t answer for a moment, panting loudly and staring at the lazy ceiling fan. “Good, of course.”

“Good,” Kaito said. He stood up and went in for a kiss from Yagami, who wrinkled his nose.

“Brush your teeth first,” Yagami said.

Kaito rolled his eyes. “Oh, so it’s fine when you kiss me after you eat me out, but not the other way around?”

“ _ You _ didn’t object,” Yagami pointed out, grinning as he pushed himself up by his elbows. 

Kaito rolled his eyes and scoffed. He leaned closer to Yagami’s abdomen and started licking Yagami’s first orgasm from him.

“Mm. You really must have missed me,” Yagami said, watching through hooded lashes as Kaito made sure not to miss even a bit of his cum.

“It felt like forever,” Kaito grumbled, picking Yagami up and carrying him fireman style to the couch.

“Grab me my pants,” Yagami called as Kaito went to the sink.

“Grab ‘em yourself,” Kaito said, brushing his teeth quickly as he grinned at a glaring Yagami. 

Yagami sat completely nude and waited for Kaito to return, swinging himself into his lap as he sat next to him on the couch. Kaito held his waist and rubbed affectionate circles on his hips, staring up at him.

“How many more cases like that are you gonna have to take?” Kaito asked quietly, his voice careful-- like he was trying to hide how he really felt.

Yagami sighed and blew a lock of hair off his forehead. “I dunno. Money’s real tight.”

“Ta-bo…”

“No, I can’t let you finance me. Plus, I know how tight money is for you, too.”

“But it’s not so bad that I disappear for nearly weeks at a time,” Kaito said, his brows tightly knit together. “And with no communication, either.”

Yagami sighed and kissed Kaito again, savoring the feeling of their lips together. “I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

Kaito smiled up at him, kissing the corner of his lips. “C’mon, let’s drop by the sauna. They’re still open.”

“Only if you’re paying,” Yagami said, grinning as he sprung up to get himself decent.

Kaito chuckled and shook his head, handing Yagami his jacket as they headed out into the streets. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](twitter.com/ravenselle1)


End file.
